


the one where lisa and joy go to hot topic and joy could not be more of an excited small child

by Acadjonne



Category: Deathwish (comic)
Genre: Gen, cursed gerard also makes an appearance at the end lmao, they literally just go to hot topic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acadjonne/pseuds/Acadjonne
Summary: titles says it all





	the one where lisa and joy go to hot topic and joy could not be more of an excited small child

Joy has a plan, and it’s going to be awesome, and it requires about one hundred and fifty American dollars, saved up mostly by Lisa (although Joy does contribute all her spare pocket change, amounting to about twenty bucks).

 

Lisa has never been to Hot Topic. It’s of course a tragic oversight that Germany doesn’t have any, but now that she’s in the states for _three whole months_ , Joy intends to give her the chance to experience the glory of a shopping spree there. She’s been planning it for weeks in her head; Lisa is going to try on _so many t-shirts_ , and they’re gonna look at Funko Pops and maybe buy one or two of the MCR Titan vinyl figures and it’s gonna be amazing and great and all those other big words meaning “knock your socks off good,” pretty much.

 

Of course, as soon as they actually get _into_ Hot Topic, Joy is distracted by Star Wars merch.

 

“Lisa, look!” Joy tugs on her wrist, even though Lisa is already standing next to her. They’re looking at a purse in the shape of a book, with the words ‘MILLENNIUM FALCON OWNER’S MANUAL’ written across the front. “I want twenty,” Joy says firmly. Lisa laughs.

 

“How many of those would you even have money for?” She asks, and Joy withers.

 

“...One. If it’s half off.” Joy pouts. Lisa laughs. It’s really not funny.

 

They make their way to the band shirts at the back of the store rather leisurely, taking their time looking at other things in passing. Joy _does_ snag herself one of the Titan blind boxes by the counter. There’s a lot of cool shirts, including about eight individual designs for MCR merch. One they’re digging in the stacks for Lisa’s size, a few more designs pop up.

 

After digging through MCR shirts, they look at more, as well. Joy adds a Misfits shirt to the stack Lisa is carrying, and they admire shirts with Bowie, Queen, and Nirvana designs. Lisa gets the attention of one of the shop girls, the vampirish one with black lipstick and a giant _Pet Sematary_ t-shirt, to unlock the dressing room door for her once she’s ready to try on her rather impressive stack of shirts.

 

“How many shirts do you have?” The shop girl asks, and Lisa counts them. Twelve. “You can only have five in there at a time, sorry. You can pass the others to your friend and switch them out five at a time,” she suggests. Lisa nods, and picks five shirts to take into the dressing room.

 

Out of the first five shirts, she only likes one, so she gives Joy the other four, and grabs four more from the pile. Three more come back out from that pile, and she takes the last three in. She’s then left with five shirts she likes, and trying to figure out what the total price would be, all things considered.

 

“What’s the state tax again?”

 

Joy shrugs. “I can’t remember. Maybe seven percent?” Lisa nods, punching numbers into her phone calculator. Once she’s got all the numbers, she picks three shirts to buy.

 

“I could afford all of them if I wanted to but I wouldn’t have any more money if we come back,” she says. Lisa is definitely the more responsible of the two of them. When Joy tells her this, she laughs. “Someone has to be.”

 

The other shop girl ends up ringing them up, while the first is off to the side folding t-shirts. This other girl looks like a short-haired Gerard Way wannabe wearing a Smiths t-shirt, and she’s nice, making banter with Lisa as her shirts are getting rung up, and asking if she wants to join the store’s rewards program. She repeats the process when Joy buys the Titan vinyl figure.

 

Once they leave the store, Lisa pulls Joy aside and pokes her in the side. “Are you gonna open the figure? I wanna see who you got!” Joy pokes Lisa, and then reaches into the Hot Topic bag to open the box. Out comes a redheaded figure in a blue jacket, holding a yellow gun.

 

“It’s Gerard!” She says. Lisa eyes it suspiciously.

 

“It’s cursed.”

 

“A Cursed Gerard. He can live on my desk.” Lisa shakes her head, but doesn’t try to convince Joy otherwise. “Come on, let’s go.”

 

They leave the mall arm in arm.


End file.
